The present invention relates to a protective system for protecting a motor vehicle driver, particularly a taxi driver, against an assault or threat of violence by a passenger in the vehicle.
In recent years, there have been many instances where motor vehicle drivers, particularly taxi drivers, have been threatened with violence by a passenger of the vehicle. Up to the present time, there has been no satisfactory answer to such a threat of violence.